nterrariafandomcom-20200214-history
Acolyte
The Acolyte focuses on Healing, Support and killing Undead and great for exploring the underworld with bless at a high enough level. Skills Quest requirements:collect 3 mana crystals 1: Undead Enemies presumably include all "Undead", Skeletons, Bones, Zombies, Wraiths and Mummies. Other possible targets: Solar Eclipse enemies, certain bosses, Possessed Armour, Pumpkin Moon enemies, and the like. Someone feel free to test. 2: During testing, a level 10 heal consistently healed 1731 on a 3909 max health character, or ~44%, and increased with intelligence and wisdom (2069 with 130 Wisdom, 3091 with 130 Intelligence as well). Only at maximum intelligence and wisdom does Heal actually restore the 79% health advertised. 3: Bless appears to grant the same bonuses as the equivalent potions, and does not stack. A little bizarrely, the magic damage buff does not appear to take stats or level bonuses into account, applying a 20% bonus of base magic weapon damage instead. 4: Vile Enemies presumably includes any Corruption or Crimson enemy, making it pretty widespread. Unknown if it works on any bosses or "eye" type enemies. 5: Note that "invisible players" is just that, players using the invisibility buff, not a Hunter Potion type effect, sadly. 6: Demon enemies presumably extends to standard underworld type enemies. Again, may or may not work against eye types, like "demon eye", or any of the bosses. 7: Does not work with Paladin's Hammer, Hammer, Hamaxe, Flail or other "blunt" weapons, only the highly limited "Mace" type weapons and Magic Damage weapons (despite the tooltip, this is regardless of type; also doesn't work with Summoning Staves, unfortunately). 8: Apathy prevented testing, but presumably "Repulse" has a chance per second to cause knockback to all undead within a certain range. 9: Again, untested, but presumably undead enemies within range start taking fire damage. Eventually. Final Level Status Bonus Skill Ratings Ignore Tier Revelation - Invisibility is a gimmick, revealing invisibility is no less so. Teleport - Random Teleport is a reasonably awkward to make potion. Home Teleport is a 1 Gold item you can find in chests across the underground. Unless you, for some reason, can't find a Magic Mirror anywhere, ignore raising this and enjoy yet another free potion effect. Undead Repel / Banish Undead - A flat 30% bonus against a common enemy type is neat. Conditional, short range bonuses that only work on enemies you should probably already have shot in the face are not. "Who even knows which enemy these work on? Just pick one to leave at level 5" Tier. Undead Banishment - A vital prerequisite to better skills, this isn't terrible. Undead are a common-ish enemy type across most biomes and moon events (including the predominately undead Dungeon) and who knows? Skeletron might classify as undead. Vile Punishment - You'll probably be facing a lot of Corruption/Crimson type enemies during the game, and they're some of the nastier ones too. Again, no idea if it works on any bosses. Undead is probably more prevelant overall, however, since you'll outgrow the corruption earlier than the Dungeon. Demon Bane - Yes, the Underworld is a dangerous biome, but unless "Demon" extends to things like Eyes and other "diabolical" enemies like possessed trees, Scarecrows, Hellhounds and other "evil", but not "undead" (or also undead I suppose) enemies and bosses it's not really going to come up much, Actually Decent Tier Staff And Club Habilities - This oddly named passive is the only means of appreciably increasing magic weapon damage of any class, and Super Terrarians desparately wish they had instead of "Undead Banishment". Ignore the newbie trap Mace bonus and embrace your magical firepower. Heal - Aka: Why you're an Acolyte. 6 second cooldown for a huge proportion of your health means that you can skip the Heal Hood on your Spectre Armour and go for even more damage without appreciably worsening your survivability, even if trying to catch party mates whizzing around mid-combat is a nightmare. Bless - Even if the magic damage boost potion effect is useless, permanent Swiftness, Obsid-Iron Skin and Shine is great for bosses, and worth their weight in gold for exploration. The only buff skill actually worth increasing. Category:Class Category:Skills